


Payment

by Ayngelcat



Series: Combaticon/non team shenanigans [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, swindle being swindle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_combaticons february Challenge, in response to this prompt:</p><p>Swindle, Devcon--payoffs.</p><p>No warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Swindle was looking at the three Decepticon prisoners in the cage with wry amusement. They were pathetic. Nobodies, he had said. And their fate was probably worse now than it would have been had Devcon handed them to the Autobots. But it should make Megatron happy - temporarily.

Sufficiently happy to allow one small pay off, or so the bounty hunter hoped and prayed. "So he'll let Smokescreen go?" he asked.

"Maybe …” Swindle cocked his head on one side. “He'll think about it. Possibly."

A chill ran through Devcon's circuits, followed by a surge of fury. If this shyster had double crossed him, then Devcon would have to attempt a direct rescue. And it might be the last thing he ever did – but he sure as hell would take Swindle with him. "You SAID it was guaranteed!” he snarled.

Swindle smiled sweetly. “Oh I’m sure you know as well as I do that nothing in life is guaranteed,” he said smoothly. “However - I can be remarkably persuasive where Megatron is concerned. And I might just be inclined to use my talents to maximum effect – in return for just one thing that you seem to have forgotten?”

Devcon could feel his patience ebbing, along with the desperate need to do what he could to help his friend. “And what might that be?” he snapped.

“My cut, of course!” Swindle looked genuinely surprised. “Bringing me this rabble is one thing …” he indicated to the cage. “But my fee for services is quite another. I have to earn a living. Surely you of all mechs would appreciate this?”

Devcon relaxed – in fact, he barely suppressed a laugh. _Money?_ In the end, was that, for Swindle, all this was about?

 _Money_ didn’t even fall into the “hard” category for Devcon. More, it fell into the “what the hell did you expect?” one, with a mech like this. It wasn’t as if Smokey hadn’t told him many details about his one time lover – including his inability to ever do anything other than for personal profit.

Opening an arm compartment, Devcon pulled out a fistful of credits. He shoved then at Swindle. “Will that be sufficient to activate your _talents?”_

Swindle’s optics widened. He beamed. “Why sure thing - more than sufficient. Say - maybe we oughtta think about a parnership ... ” the purple orbs sparkled, alive with greed. And then he must have gotten an inkling of the utter contempt Devcon felt, for a contrived, hangdog look came about him.

“I do care of course – about Smokey," he wheedled. "Its just that – well – you know how it is? Times are hard. Decepticon pay ain’t the best.”

“Sure!” Devcon nodded, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Swindle was experiencing at least a smidgen of squirm generating conscience - if that was even possible. Probably it wasn't. Smokey sure could pick ‘em. If ever he'd been better off on Monacus, it was now.

Yes - when this was over, Devcon intended to see that his foolsishly risk taking but much beloved friend stayed safe - and never ran after another Decepticon again.


End file.
